


Johnny 3 Tears one-shots

by DeadlyVirus



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyVirus/pseuds/DeadlyVirus
Summary: I don't see a lot of J3T one shots - by themselves, at least - so I decided to make a stories that I would like to read. Anyways....request are open for any shipping's you guys like with J3T. Make sure to include a plot. Alrighty....Have fun, and enjoy!





	Johnny 3 Tears one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, its VirusDetected...Yay! So I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think about, tell me what I could have done better. This is more of a bromance between everyone....not really a ship.......Have the fun reading this!

"Guys we should play a prank on Johnny." Jordan, Jorel, Danny, and Dylan were gathered around in a circle, deciding what to do. George had recently retired to the bus to take a nap, and although he was a grumpy pain in the ass, he was good company. He always knew what to do when they were bored, whether it was practicing, or screwing around with other band members. 

"What kind of prank, Jordan?" Danny inquired. "Whatever it is, I'm down with it. It's about to be pay back for when you guys pranked me." Dylan had recently been the butt of our jokes. George had pushed Dylan into the pool. It wasn't one of our worst pranks, but it was worse than others. 

"I'm thinking," Jordan paused, "we pour water on him while he is sleeping." It seemed harmless enough. The 4 band members agreed to do it. "So, who wants to volunteer to pour the water?" No one raised their hand. Danny looked at everyone. "I think Jorel should do it." Dylan and Jordan agreed. "Sorry J-Dog." Jorel groaned. He wasn't on Johnny's bad side currently, but he sure would be soon. No one wanted to be on Johnny's bad side. 

Jordan handed him a nearly full water bottle. Jorel gave him a sarcastic 'Thank you,' and made his way to George's bunk. For a couple minutes, he just watched Johnny. George slept with his mouth open and was a back sleeper. Jorel took a deep breath, opened the bottle, and poured it on George's face. Almost immediately, he started choking. Jorel started panicking. He yelled for the others. "Something's not right!"

The others came rushing in, and saw the older band member choking. "The water must have gone down the wind pipe! Sit him up right!" Jordan and Danny lifted him into a sitting position, following Dylan's orders. "Pat his back!" Jorel shakily hit the center of Georges back, until he coughed up water. George gasped for air. Everyone took a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god you're ok." Jordan hugged Johnny, against the older man's wishes. Jorel looked down at his hands, he wasn't sure what to say to George. After all, he had nearly drowned his crush, and best friend.

"What happened?" Everyone looked at each other. We could tell that Danny was about to crack. He was never good at keeping a secret. "We were trying to prank you. It was Jordan's idea and J poured water on you. Then you choked. I'm so sorry." Jorel looked down in shame.

George looked at everyone's faces. He knew Danny had a sincere apology, and by the look of J-Dog, he was sorry too. It looked like poor Jorel was about to cry, and that broke Johnny's heart. "I am ok, guys, Seriously." He motioned for everyone to join the group hug. Dylan made a big deal about hugging George, while Jordan attempted to make it look like he didn't want a hug.

Its safe to say that all of us enjoyed Johnny not dying, and his warm hugs.

 


End file.
